User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Fastlane 2016 theme song Hey, Wagnike. I noticed that the Fastlane page on this Wikia has been locked but the theme song for the event hasn't been added yet. Could you please add 'Watch This' by Will Roush as the theme song? Much appreciated, MasonWikia (talk) 17:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Mason RE: NOAH pages Hey, I'll change them. I just copied the format used on the already existing pages and used that as my template. Might I suggest adding a template for the icons used for WrestlingData and CageMatch links? This would make it easier to insert the logo where it should be used than having to type out the entire file name and size. This could be as simple as Template:XP on FFXIV wiki. Simply make a template with on it, and nothing else, and it'll insert that wherever you type, say, . -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 18:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Another suggestion, same topic, the current image used is really, really squished. It's impossible to read when it's made so small. I'd suggest cropping out ".com". Should solve the problem while still keeping the logo. As for replacing the old system of just inserting the file manually into pages, that should be a fairly simple task for a bot. I used to maintain a pywikibot for janitor work on various wikis, so I could set that up here for similar tasks. I hope I'm not stepping on any toes here, I'm just looking to help clean up the wiki a bit. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 21:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm happy to hear that! I can't guarantee I'll stick around for long, but I hope I can be of use while I'm here. Just let me know when/if I can and I'll set up an icon template for Cagematch and Wrestlingdata, and replace the image used for the latter atm. I could make templates similar to Template:IMDB title, but there's no easy way to replace what's already used with a bot, as far as I know. ~~ Move pages Hey, saw the community message not to move pages, so I'll post here. I'm not sure if how city pages should be named, whether it should be "CITY, COUNTRY", "CITY, REGION", or just "CITY". Just looking at Category:Japanese towns it seems to be very inconsistent, some even have "CITY, REGION, COUNTRY". Looking at the Event History page for NOAH, the locations used are all "CITY, COUNTRY", but for the most part city pages seem to be named with "CITY, REGION". This isn't just the case for Japanese towns, looking at other categories there doesn't seem to be too much consistency. There's a decent amount of city pages that need to be moved for consistency. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:05, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see! I understand how that might've been the easiest way to do it, at least at first. It's not the most important thing, I suppose. Though, keeping consistency across the wiki is definitely helpful to newer editors, so I would suggest that at some point you look into making city pages more consistent in the naming. Another option is to just make redirects for the more common ways to write city names, I suppose. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:51, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that's why I asked because I didn't know and wanted to make sure what was ok and what wasn't.